Escaping Murder
by EdElricFan1001
Summary: While working as a Mechcanic in Rush Valley,Winry takes on a separate job as a waitress with her friend Maria Ross to earn some extra money.When she meets a man in the Bar & Grill her life becomes chaotic as she tries to find a way to fight for her life.
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: We do not own FMA.**_

_**Co-Written by: EdElricFan1001 and Hawkeye17.**_

_**Based on a TRUE STORY!**_

_**Escaping Murder**_

_**Chapter 1:**_

Winry let out a soft sigh as she looked around the empty Bar & Grill. She had taken on an extra job as a waitress here to earn some extra money during the slow automail season. Her new best friend and Ex- Lieutenant, Maria Ross, came over and tapped her on the shoulder. Winry looked over and gave her a small smile.

"You're either thinking about Ed, or you know that it'll be a slow night too." Maria said returning Winry's smile. Winry's face burned bight red as she turned her head to hide it.

"I don't like him like that. Besides he always traveling, how would he even notice me? And it is going to be night. So much for making enough money to visit Central."

Maria frowned and nodded. Ever since she had been on blamed for the death for Brigadier General Hughes death she had been on the run from the military. As of now she was a waitress but she wasn't sure how this job would last without the military finding out.

She shivered as she remember the last disastrous attempt to keep her hidden. She had almost been caught. Colonel Mustang had just been able to get her out in time, but they knew her identity then. When she had finally been able to get away the Colonel had given her new birth certificate along with a new name, new look and new social security number.

Right now she was Marissa Jackson. She had waist length chestnut hair. Her wig was made so that it would stick to her head until she took it off. She had also been given special contacts that made her eyes a deep green instead of their usual chocolate brown.

Winry opened her mouth to speak again but never got the chance. At that moment a man walked into the Bar & Grill and sat down at one of the many empty tables and picked up a menu.

"You take this one, Winry." Maria said giving her friend a little push foreword. Winry looked back at her clearly confused.

"Why? He's in your section."

"Go ahead. You need the money more than me. I get weekly checks from Mustang. I can get the next one." Maria replied nudging Winry foreword a little more.

"Thanks." Winry smiled as she walked over to the table. Maybe she would be able to go to Central after all. "Hello sir. Can I get you anything to drink?" The man looked up and nodded.

"Just some coffee, black, please." Winry nodded and walked behind the counter of the bar and picked up a mug and filed it with steaming coffee. She picked it up and walked back to the table where the man had put up his menu and was staring out the window. She sat the mug down and pulled a small notepad out of her apron.

"What can I get you for dinner, sir?"

"I think I'll just have a loaded Baked Potato and a small Cesar salad."

"Coming right up." Winry walked away from the table and back into the kitchen. As she walked in she handed the order to one of the excited chefs who had been sitting in the corner playing cards with the other restaurant help. He took it and happily started making the potato. Winry grabbed a clean bowl and started on the salad. When she finished she picked up the plate and grabbed some silverware and a pot of warm coffee and walked back out of the kitchen and set down the salad and silverware before refilling his coffee mug.

"Anything else, sir?"

"Please call me Shou Tucker Miss…"

"Rockbell. Winry Rockbell."

"Miss Rockbell. You wouldn't happen to be the Winry Rockbell who is said to be one of the best automail mechanics in Rush Valley would you?" Winry's face lit up with a smile.

"Yes. That's me." Mr. Tucker smiled.

"You wouldn't mind keeping me company, would you?"

* * *

_**A/N: Yay! I'm back! This is a surprise story for everyone who had to wait a few weeks for me to update any of my stories. There's actually an interesting story behind this.**_

_**When we went to the beach I had to share a room with my eleven-year-old cousin (no complaints. We're like sisters.) And I am of course an anime and manga fanatic. When I let her see some of the FMA episodes and the movie and some of my fanfics, she became quickly obsessed with everything about it. She walked around for days humming "Ready Steady Go". Finally she asked me to use one of her ideas to write a fanfic. You see when her mom was working her first job with a friend she met this really nice man when she was waitressing and talked to him and really got to know him. About two weeks later she saw that he had murdered his wife and children and then killed himself.**_

_**So I sat down and wrote this. She loved what I wrote and wants me to keep writing it. The idea is all hers while the writing is mostly mine. Please read and review and tell us what you think. Flames are most welcomed and appreciated. Just keep the language to a minimum please, she is only eleven. Thanks in advance for reading and reviewing!**_

_**Now… on to my other stories!**_

_**Ciao!**_

_**EdElricFan1001**_

_**&**_

_**Hawkeye17 (Does not have an account).**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer: We do not own Fullmetal Alchemist.**_

_**Co-Written by: EdElricFan1001 and Hawkeye17**_

_**Based on a TRUE STORY!!**_

_**Manga Verse!**_

_**Escaping Murder **_

_**Chapter 2:**_

Winry laughed pleasantly at a joke that she had just been told by Mr. Tucker. As it had turned out, he was a wonderful man to talk to, full of insight and knowledge. She had been chatting with him for the greater part of the last hour, only pausing to bring him his dinner and to be pulled aside by Maria, who had warned her against talking to him too long, sating that she had a bad feeling about him.

Despite her friends' warnings, Winry had continued to talk to Mr. Tucker. She learned that he had a wife named Gracie and a young daughter named Nina and her dog Alexander. They were in Rush Valley to get away from the hustle and bustle of Central.

"Do tell me, Miss Rockbell, do you ever make automail for military personal? As fine as yours is it seems that they would be begging you for it." Winry blushed deeply at the comment before answering shyly.

"Only for one person. Edward Elric." Mr. Tucker looked startled for a split second and then recovered his composure.

"You mean the Fullmetal Alchemist? But he's one of the most famous State Alchemist ever!" Winry's blush grew even brighter.

"Well… we grew up together as childhood friends and when he needed automail he came to my grandmother and me. Of course he always finds some way to break it." Winry had muttered the last part under her breath, but Tucker had not taken any notice.

"You are quite accomplished then. Especially for being so young." Mr. Tucker complimented, a light smile lighting up both of their faces. Winry opened her mouth to thank him once again but was interrupted by the old clock in the corner, which had just stoked eleven.

"Is it that late already?" Tucker asked, looking over at the clock with a worried expression on his face. "I had better get back. My wife will be worried sick about me. It was very nice to meet you Miss Rockbell." Mr. Tucker said, standing up and holding out a hand for Winry to shake. Winry took it with a cheery smile.

"It was wonderful meeting you as well, Mr. Tucker! I hope to see you again really soon!" With a bow Tucker walked out of the door, a twisted smile on his face as he watched Winry walk over to Maria and talk brightly with her friend who wore a worried expression.

"No need to worry. You will."

* * *

"I need a special!" Maria called out to the cook from the pick-up window as she hung the order on the rack. She had never seen the Bar & Grill so busy in her life! Of course it was tourist season.

"Make that two!" Winry shouted from beside her also hanging up her order, then turning around after flashing Maria a smile and grabbing pitchers of tea and water. Winry then proceeded to walk around the room filling up drinks and taking more orders.

"Can one of you turn up the TV? I want to know about this murder! They say it happened right down the street from here!"

"Yes, sir!" Winry turned on the spot and walked over to the wide screen TV that was in the corner on the room and turning it up as loud as it could go. As she turned around she stopped and looked back at the TV for she had just noticed Tucker's name on it.

"And now our breaking news story of the evening. Just last night ex- State Alchemist Shou Tucker murderer his wife and used his daughter and pet dog to form a Chimera. We now go to Chuck who is live on the scene. Chuck has anyone discovered the whereabouts of Tucker?"

"Not as of yet Sharron. We have military personal from the investigations department here as well as a few well-trained State Alchemist who are investigating the crime scene as we speak. As you can see, the house that they were vacationing in is falling apart from the massive transmutation that had to have happened here. Oh… wait! A few investigators are coming out now. Sir! Can we speak to you about what happened here?"

A man with charcoal eyes and black hair turned and walked over to the newscaster, Winry immediately recognized Ed's superior, General Roy Mustang.

"General Mustang, can you give us more details about what happened here?"

"Around one this morning ex- State Alchemist Shou Tucker murdered his wife and used his daughter and dog for alchemical experiments as I'm sure you have already heard. When we arrived on the crime scene we found a letter from Tucker himself that admitted to the murder and that he had killed the experiment, both of which we found inside and are having forensic scientist go over. Also included in the letter was a statement that showed he was not going to end his killing spree here. As of now he could be targeting his next victim. We advise everyone to stay indoors with their doors firmly locked or travel in large groups when going anywhere. We will notify you when we uncover any more details. We also would like anyone with any information to report to us immediately. We will be stationed at temporary bases about the city until this mystery unravels. And now if you will excuse me." Mustang nodded to the newscaster and then returned to the group discussing something heatedly with them.

"And there you have it Sharron. Anyone with any information may also contact us and we will get in touch with the investigators for you. Every report will remain anonymous."

"Thank you Chuck, we hope to bring you more on that within the hour. And now the rising amount of…" Winry's ears went into shock here. She could not believe what she was hearing! The nice man she had met a few weeks before had killed his family! With shaking hands she continued to fill glasses, unnerved by what she had just heard.

* * *

_**A/N: Okay here is the second chapter! Thanks to: mustangfan29 for being my only reviewer!! Please read and review!**_

_**Ciao!!**_

_**EdElricFan1001**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Disclaimer: Nope. I do not in any way own FMA.**_

_**Escaping Murder**_

_**Chapter 3**_

_Last Time:_

"And there you have it Sharron. Anyone with any information may also contact us and we will get in touch with the investigators for you. Every report will remain anonymous."

"Thank you Chuck, we hope to bring you more on that within the hour. And now the rising amount of…" Winry's ears went into shock here. She could not believe what she was hearing! The nice man she had met a few weeks before had killed his family! With shaking hands she continued to fill glasses, unnerved by what she had just heard.

* * *

Winry finished washing the last table and sighed. It had been a _really_ long night. They ended up staying open an hour later than usual due to the amount of customers. It was really odd for them to have more than three of four groups a night, let alone a restaurant full. Winry's thoughts drifted back to earlier in the night. She could not believe that Mr. Tucker could have done such a thing!

"Winry? Are you okay?"

Winry jumped and dropped the washcloth she had been holding. She turned to face Maria.

"You're a little jumpy. Not that I blame you. I would be too." Maria told her softly. Winry brushed it off.

"I'm fine, really. You just startled me is all." Maria did not look very convinced, but let the matter drop nonetheless.

"Everyone's left but us now, so we'll need to lock up. Are you done?" Winry nodded and returned the washcloth to the kitchen before grabbing her bags and flipping the light switch in the kitchen. She walked back out into the main room and met Maria by the door. With one last look, Winry flipped the switch and firmly closed and locked the front door. Pulling to make sure the door wouldn't open, Winry turned back to Maria.

"I'll see you in the morning!" Winry chirped in a happy, but low voice. Maria gave her a hard look.

"You think that I would actually let you walk back to your apartment alone in this situation? Especially at twelve-thirty?" Winry bit her bottom lip. As much as she would enjoy Maria's company, she was not going to drag her into this. Winry shook her head.

"It would be too far out of your way first of all. You live in the other direction! And secondly, I can walk by myself. Don't worry about me." It took quite a bit more prodding before Maria finally gave in ordering Winry to call her the second she got home. Winry agreed and quickly said goodbye before turning and walking down the dark, deserted road of Rush Valley.

* * *

A streetlamp flickered dimly a few feet in front of Winry. She stepped into the light and kept watchful of her surroundings. On the late edition of the news they had warned anyone who had been around Tucker within the last month to be careful when alone. Hearing a noise behind her, Winry gripped her trusty wrench that was in her pocket and turned quickly whipping it out.

The black cat cocked its head to the side and meowed at her before turning and going back into the alleyway. Winry sighed. She had been doing a lot of that tonight. With a bit of a lighter heart, Winry turned again. She felt a sharp pain in the back of her head and turned as she fell. As her vision tunneled, the dark figure above her smiled.

* * *

Winry groaned as she became aware of the dull throbbing in the back of her skull. She warily opened her eyes. The room took a while to come into focus, but when it did, she noticed that it was dark and damp. Trying to get a better grasp of where she was, Winry tried to sit up. She had a bit of a hard time due to the fact that her hands and legs were tied. Sitting up at last she was able to look around the full space. Turning to the left she noticed something or someone tied in the corner.

"Ed!" Winry called to her childhood friend who had not stirred. Ignoring the headache that she had, she slid and crawled over to the corner where she stopped. Suddenly remembering, Winry twisted her hands up to the waistband of her jeans and pulled out a razor blade. She had always kept one there for safety reasons. Once again twisting her hands, she easily cut through the ropes, pulling her hands free. She quickly did the same with her legs and Ed's arms and legs as well. Sticking the razor back into her waistband, she hurriedly flipped Ed over onto her lap.

Winry knew that she would have no hope of brining Ed to when she saw the gash on he head. Letting her doctor side take over, She torn a piece of fabric off of Ed's coat and tied it securely around his head. Opening one of his eyes she noticed how dilated his pupils were and knew that he had a concussion. Gingerly, she stood up and wobbled a little. Shaking her head, Winry bent over and gently picked Ed up, putting his automail arm around her shoulder. She hobbled to he door, which, Winry was really relieved to find out, was unlocked. She cracked the door and looked out into the hall. Deeming it safe for entry, she slowly walked out supporting Ed.

* * *

_**A/N: Ok, so I hadn't planned on brining Ed in for a while, but for plot reasons I brought him in instead of Maria. I also like the idea of Winry saving the day. It can't always be Ed…**_

_**Well, I hope that you enjoyed!**_

_**Thanks to:**_

_**Funky Editors 12, CrazedNeko, Sugarpony, and mustangfan29.**_

_**Thanks again!!**_

_**Ciao!**_

_**EdElricFan1001**_


End file.
